It is quite common for millions of Americans to purchase and store a large number of all types of liquids or powdered household cleansers. In most cases, the consumer will simply store these products under the kitchen sink, a place which is readily accessible to small children. Liquids or powdered cleansers pose a potentially serious poison hazard to an unwary child who cannot comprehend the danger in swallowing these harmful products.